Armored Superman
Armored Superman is a 4-star base Gold Might class Hero and the only gold hero to have a base Star rating of 4. His shards are exclusively obtained through the completion of Achievements. His gear can be found in Basic Chest drops. Since version 2.2.1, there is a limited time chest that will allow you to gain either Classic Superman or Armored Superman shards. Summary Armored in a Kryptonian Battlesuit, Superman is completely invulnerable to one Ability attack, as well as improving the defense of his entire team. Superman can also reflect damage back onto the attacker with his Super Block. Abilities Kryptonian Armor(passive) *Ignore damage from opponent's first Special 1, Special 2, or Special 3 *+10%/12.5%/15%/17.5%/20% Defence for team Heat Vision (Special 1) Consumes 4''' bars of power. *Attack damage over time *Attack Hazard DoT Damage Super Block (Special 2) The Last Son (Special 3) Consumes '''7 bars of power. *Attack Damage Superman flies into his opponent. Kryptonian Crush (Supermove) Consumes 10 bars of power. *Attack stat Damage *+15%/20%/25%/35% Damage for the duration of the battle Strategy Armored Superman is one of the easier gold heroes to obtain despite being unlocked at 4-stars, as the Achievements required for his shards would likely be completed through the course of normal gameplay without extra effort. Conversely, he is one of the offensively weaker gold heroes. Like other Superman variants, his basic attacks have short range and can be awkward to use; his dash attack has an infuriatingly small hitbox and it often doesn't connect even if Armored Superman visually has barged into his opponent. He is still quite effective defensively however, with his passive and perhaps more importantly his Super Block, being able to negate and reflect massive amounts of non-DOT damage. When fighting against him, the AI has a tendency to use Super Block even though he is already immune to the special due to his passive triggering. This is particularly notable against Energized Starfire's Star Dust, which generates an energy ball that moves forward slowly. When Superman is protected by his passive, the ball does not interact with him, but he will keep using Super Block even after it passed through him, causing a pure waste of power. It should be noted his passive does not destroy projectiles in specials, simply making them not affect him instead, and if one of his teammates tag in they can still be affected. On enemy teams in the Arena, he would generally have very high defence and would be difficult to take down, with armor pierce being more tricky due to his Super Block (fast, short armor pierce specials like Mythic Wonder Woman's Chop Slide or Flora Poison Ivy's Vine Drill may take advantage of the global cooldown to hit him after he used a special and before he can use Super Block again). He usually does very little damage however, as his Heat Vision can be easily evaded (and cannot deal any KO blow). The Last Son can deal two KO blows; the second-to-last hit can KO an opponent and the last hit can hit the next opponent. However, while he flies forward for the last hit, it has a very long delay, and if you survive so far it is easier to dash backwards to avoid that hit. There is a rare glitch with his Super Block (may not be limited to him) when used by the AI. He would Super Block continuously not just after the special finishes but indefinitely, even after all his power is consumed. Interactions Countered by *'Sub-Zero': In general, Sub-Zero is good against special block users when using clones as controlled by the player, although Armored Superman's passive must first be negated by using any special, as it would prevent a clone from being created. Armored Superman's Heat Vision is generally easy to avoid, giving the clone more time to gain power. However, this could lead to an unfavorable times-up defeat. To help circumvent that, you can try to discourage Armored Superman from using Heat Vision, then do not block his basics when he gains enough power for The Last Son, so he would be encouraged to use it, then you can Super Block it to reflect large amounts of damage back to him. Be aware of The Last Son catching you without special block, as it can KO the clone with the second-to-last hit and hit Sub-Zero with the last. Trivia *Aesthetically, he is very similar to Dark Supergirl, especially after their gear reaches level 60, as they both gain glowing red highlights in their black armor and their heat vision turns light blue. *The second part part of his passive (increased Defence for team) is very similar to Superman's. Incidentally, Armored Superman's passive at level 1 starts with the same Defence as Superman's passive has at level 5 (10%). Category:Superman Category:Might class Category:Heroes Category:Gold